metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 3
by Won-Chan108
Summary: The final part to the doujinshi. Kyoya, Ryuga, and Ginga are adults raising their child, Kyoga, together. But as Kyoga gets older he realizes he holds feelings for his mother, Ginga. Like his fathers, Kyoga's a sneaky pervert who doesn't take no for an answer. How long will it take for Ginga to realize Kyoga's behavior? Can Kyoya and Ryuga stop Kyoga from stealing their wife?
1. Welcome Home

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 3**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! R-18 70% KyoyaxGinga

Chapter 16- Mommy

It had been several years since Ryuga, Kyoya, and Ginga had Kyoga, their son. Ryuga and Ginga had left the city to protect the future of beyblade after what nemesis had done.

So it had been up to Kyoya to raise Kyoga here in Metal Bey City. Years have passed and Kyoya is 22 and Kyoga is 6.

Morning at the House. . .

Kyoya: Mmmnn.. *wakes up* Haa~ time to make breakfast.

Kyoya got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

Kyoya: *drinks some coffee* What should I make today?

Kyoga: *tired* Morning daddy..

Kyoya: Hey.. Did you stay up last night? You still have bed head.

Kyoga: *sits at table* I'm fine.

Kyoya: Alright then, what do you want for breakfast?

Kyoga: Toast with jelly!

Kyoya: *gets a cup* You have to have eggs and rice with that. You'll get fat from all that sugar.

Kyoga: *pouts* I know~

Kyoya: *gives cup to Kyoga* Here's your milk.

Kyoga: *sips cup* Bleh!

Kyoya: You're never going to grow if you don't drink your milk properly.

Kyoga: Rrrrr.. (I hate milk!)

Kyoya: *gets toaster* Glaring at it won't make it disappear.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Kyoya: *looks at clock* (It's 10 in the morning, who comes by this early?) Hn, must be Benkei.

Kyoya opened the front door.

Kyoya: Benkei, do you know how early it is?! I don't have time.. to..

Ginga: Hey Kyoya..

Kyoya: *stares* . . . (This guy..looks familiar.)

Ginga: *smiles* Long time no see. It's been a while.

Kyoya: Gin..ga?

Ginga: Yup! I'm back-

Kyoya: *pinches Ginga's cheek* Where the hell have you been?!

Ginga: Owowowowow! Let me expwain! OOoow! (Same old Kyoya, I knew this would happen!)

Kyoya: *pissed* You should've been here years ago! And you haven't called me once, were you **ever **planning on coming back?!

Ginga: I know, I know! I'm sooowwyyy~ Wet goh!

Kyoya: *stops pinching* Explanation. **Now.**

Ginga: *rubs sore cheek* A lot had happened when I left. I had to train Zero, there was this competition, and I was helping Tsubasa and Madoka prepare for the new Battle Bladers.

Kyoya: *angry glare* And?

Ginga: *sulks* I'm sorry.. I've been wanting to see Kyoga too. I should've come sooner, sorry Kyoya.

Kyoya: There, that's better. Come on in.

Ginga: *enters house* So this is where you've been living? Nice place Kyoya!

Kyoya: You mean where **we** leave. You live here now too. *smirks* You're my wife after all.

Ginga: *blushes* That's right.. *puts bag on couch*

Kyoya: I'm going to do laundry right after breakfast, get changed. You look filthy.

Ginga: *takes jacket off* It's just a little dirt, traveling around the world isn't supposed to be clean Kyoya. Especially when you do it on foot.

Kyoya: Yeah, yeah just-

Ginga: *takes shirt off* Haa~

Ginga had grown boobs due to the pregnancy.

Kyoya: *blushes red* WHOA! Put your shirt back down! NOW!

Ginga: *pulls shirt back down* Huh? What's wrong?

Kyoya: *still red* You're chest! **That's** what's wrong!

Ginga: *touches chest* Oh right, I was going to ask you about this later. While I was traveling, my chest began to itch a lot and it got swollen like this.

Kyoya: Why didn't you ask me before you left?

Ginga: It wasn't like this then! It got bigger over time. *pokes chest* What are these anyways? Am I sick, did I catch a cold?

Kyoya: *blushes at chest* It's just a side-effect after having a kid. Your chest begins to swell up causing you to grow breasts. It's perfectly normal.. (I just didn't think it could happen to males too.)

Ginga: It's weird, what are they for? Hmm.. *squeezes chest*

Kyoya: Stop feeling yourself up!

Ginga: *gropes more* It's fine Kyoya, they don't hurt as much as they used to. Wow they feel squishy, like dumplings. *stomach growls* Ehehehe~

Kyoya: *sweatdrops* Of course **you'd** only think about food at a time like this.

Ginga: Hmm.. Kyoya, do you want to feel too?

Kyoya: Hn?

Ginga: *places Kyoya's hand on chest* See?

Kyoya: WHA-?! *squeezes*

Ginga: *blushes* Feels nice right?

Kyoya: I-It is soft.. *moves hand* (Just what am I doing?)

Ginga: It's weird; I feel nothing when I do it myself. But when you do it to me, it feels good.

Kyoya: *turns redder* (It's so soft and warm.. I think, I'm gonna faint!)

"_Daddy?"_

Kyoya: *let's go* (That's right, Kyoga still hasn't eaten yet!)

Ginga: Hm? Is that who I think it is? *goes to kitchen*

Kyoga: Mm?

Ginga: It really is you..

Kyoga: *stares at Ginga* Who're you?

Ginga: Kyoga.. *smiles* It's been a forever since I last saw you. You've grown.

Kyoga: How do you know my name?

Ginga: I'm your mommy, that's why.

Kyoga: . . . (My mommy?) But I thought that nice lady that daddy brings home was my mommy.

Ginga: *pissed* L-Lady?!

Kyoya: What's going on in here?

Ginga: *glares at Kyoya* **What **_lady_?

Kyoya: Huh?

Kyoga: Daddy this guy says he's my mommy, but I thought the nice lady you bring over was my mommy.

Ginga: Yeah Kyoya, mind telling me why a **LADY** was in this house?!

Kyoya: Wha- it's not like that-!

Ginga: *pouts* You promised you wouldn't cheat! So who is she?! Huh? Huh?!

Kyoya: It's Madoka, calm down! I swear it was just Madoka!

Ginga: You've been cheating on me with Madoka?! *more pissed* You two-timer!

Kyoya: THAT'S NOT IT, STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS! *explains* Madoka would come by to help with changing Kyoga's diapers, teaching me how to cook, and do some chores. Just womanly stuff I didn't know how to do.

Ginga: *sniffle* ..so you didn't cheat on me?

Kyoya: *pats head* I didn't cheat. There, all better?

Ginga: *nod* Mmhm..

Kyoga: So who are you anyway?

Ginga: *smiles at Kyoga* I'm Ginga Hagane, *points to self* your **real** mommy.

Kyoga: *tilts head to side* Ginga..Hagane? . . . *frowns* Nope, never heard of you.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Well that makes sense, you were so small back then. But I promise *holds Kyoga's hand* I'll be here from now on, and to be the best mommy ever. *grins* Just leave it to me!

Kyoga: *blushes some* Oh..

Kyoya: *smirks* Sure you can handle it. There are plenty of chores to do around here, _mommy_.

Ginga: *holding back anger* No problem, br-bring it on.

Chore #1- Kyoga's room. . .

Kyoya: Alright, first things first. Kyoga needs his clothes, have him dressed by the time I get back.

Ginga: *thumbs up* Right, piece of cake.

Kyoya: *leaves* 'Kay, I'll check on you two later. Bye.

Ginga: *looks around* Wow, you're room is so cute~!

Kyoga's room was filled with plush toys, posters of beyblade, and his bed in the center.

Kyoga: *blushes* Daddy wins me a lot of toys down at Bey Park.

Ginga: Really~? That's nice~ Alright, let's get you your clothes! *rummages through closet*

Kyoga: *tugs on Ginga's shirt*

Ginga: Hm? What's wrong?

Kyoga: I want to wear my lion T-shirt today. It's my favorite.

Ginga: Right, one lion shirt coming up! *rummages some more* U-Uuuh.. I don't see it anywhere.

Kyoga: Daddy probably forgot to wash it.

Ginga: *grabs Kyoga's hand and runs* Then to the laundry room away~!

Kyoga: *being dragged* Whoooaaa~

Laundry room. . .

Ginga: *putting shirt in washing machine* Alright, now just add some soap. *pours in powder* How much am I supposed to pour in?

Kyoga: I don't know. Maybe the more soap you add the cleaner it gets?

Ginga: Good idea! *dumps whole box* Hehe~ that was easy. Now to start it up.

The washing machine had a lot of buttons and knobs.

Ginga: *dizzy* (Uuuuh..which one do I push? What're the knobs for?)

Kyoga: *stares at Ginga* Hmmm..

Ginga: (Kyoga's standing right here! I can't fail as a mommy!) *pushes random buttons*

Kyoga: Do you know what you're doing?

Ginga: O-Of course I do! *pushes start* Yay~! I did it!

Kyoga: *imitating Ginga* Yay~!

The washing machine started shaking around rapidly.

Ginga: *scared* Is it supposed to do that?

Soap suds started gushing out everywhere.

Kyoga: No..

The washing machine gushed out a lot of water and suds.

Ginga and Kyoga: GAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kyoya: *opens door* Ginga what's wrong, I heard screaming.

Kyoga, Ginga, water and soap flooded out of the room.

Kyoya: *glares* Gingaaaaaa!

Ginga: I'M SORRY~!

Kyoga: (I wanna do that again.)

Chore #2 Bathroom. . .

Kyoya: Since you got Kyoga's pajamas dirty you have to give him a bath. Can you handle **that**?

Ginga: *gets a scrubber* No problem!

Kyoya: *leaves* I'll bring a towel when you're done.

Kyoga: *naked in the sink* Can you add bubbles? Daddy always adds bubbles.

Ginga: Sure.. *adds a little soap* Aren't you cramped in the sink?

Kyoga: No. I'm too small for the bath. Daddy said my growth was slowing down because I was in the hospital too long.

Ginga: (Right, I forgot the doctors tested on him longer. It's not every day a baby is born from two males.) Is the water okay?

Kyoga: Uh-huh, nice and warm.

Ginga: *scrubs Kyoga's back*

Kyoga: Haaa~ this feels nice~

Ginga: Really? Alright~, how do you like this? *scrubs harder*

Kyoga: *jittery* Wawawawawawa

Ginga: Hehe~ got you! Got you! *bumps into faucet*

The sink sprayed a bunch of cold water.

Ginga and Kyoga: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyoya: *barges in* What happened?!

Ginga and Kyoga were soaked in cold water.

Kyoga: *snot* Ah-choo!

Kyoya: Don't catch a cold, come here. *wraps Kyoga in towel*

Kyoga: Haa~ much better.

Kyoya: *glares at Ginga* Are you trying to get him sick? What were you thinking Ginga?!

Ginga: *shivering* S-S-S-SORRY!

Chore #3 Kitchen. . .

Kyoya was in his bedroom waiting for Ginga to finish making dinner.

Kyoga: *enters room* Hey daddy

Kyoya: Kyoga? What, dinner's done already?

Kyoga: *nods* Uh-huh, and mommy cooks way differently than you do.

Kyoya: Huh?

Kyoga: I didn't know we could eat fire.

Kyoya: What?! *notices smoke* OH SHIT! *dashes out the room*

Kyoga: *following* Are we eating shit tonight too?

Kyoya: *blushes* Don't say that word!

Kyoga: But **you** said it.

Kyoya: Just don't say it!

Kyoga: But I didn't say **it**, I said **shit**.

Kyoya: *pissed* Just stay in your room! *goes to handle fire*

Later. . .

The kitchen was cleared and Ginga was covered in smoke and dust as Kyoya put on an apron.

Kyoya: From now on **I'll** make the dinner. You just stay out of trouble.

Ginga: *sad* I'm sorry.. (I can't do anything right.)

Nighttime. . .

Kyoya: *tucks Kyoga in bed* I'm sorry about my wife. You're mom can be a real idiot sometimes, but he's really trying his best.

Kyoga: *yawns* But I had fun today daddy.

Kyoya: Really?

Kyoga: Yeah! Mommy's really funny! Today I got the best mommy ever, we swam in the laundry room together, and he made all that pretty fire in the kitchen.

Kyoya: *sweatdrops* Bless your innocent mind.

Kyoga: Hm?

Kyoya: *smiles* Nothing, I'm glad you had fun today. Mommy's going to stay with us from now on, happy?

Kyoga: Yeah, I like mommy. *yawns* G'night daddy. *closes eyes*

Kyoya: *pets Kyoga's hair* Good night Kyoga, I love you.

Kyoya gently closed Kyoga's bedroom door and went to the kitchen.

Ginga wore an apron as he washed the dishes.

Kyoya: *sneaks up on Ginga* Oh, so you **can** do something after all.

Ginga: *gasp* WHA-! *pouts* Don't tease! This mommy stuff is hard! I hope Kyoga isn't mad at me.

Kyoya: *mumbles* It's actually the opposite..

Ginga: Hm?

Kyoya: Nothing, nothing.

Ginga: *putting dishes away* But still, it's good to see my son again. I waited so long for this day to come. *smiles* I missed him, Ryuga, and you so much all these years.

Kyoya: *blushes* Hnn..

Ginga: *closes cabinet*

Kyoya: Was that the last dish?

Ginga: Yup, I'm done-

Kyoya: *embraces Ginga from behind* Finally..

Ginga: *blush* Ky-Kyoya?!

Kyoya: *kisses Ginga's neck* It's okay, Kyoga's fast asleep. I can't hold back anymore, I missed you too, so much Ginga. I waited and waited for you to come back.

Ginga: I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere Kyoya.

Kyoya: You'd better not.. *kisses Ginga* Mmm..

Ginga: Nnnn.. (He's still a good kisser.)

Kyoya: *pulls up Ginga's shirt*

Ginga: *breasts slip out* Mmmnn!

Kyoya: *breaks kiss* Haa, still sensitive as always.

Ginga: Haa..hhaa..

Kyoya: *gropes chest* You got this horny over a kiss?

Ginga: Fuaa..aaah!

Kyoya: Your chest really swelled up huh. *pinches nipples* How'd it get so big?

Ginga: Kyo- hyaaaa! It hurts, aaah!

Kyoya: *grips hips* Sorry I'm not gentle. I haven't touched you in forever, so I want to see how much you've grown.

Ginga: *blushes* Kyoya..

Kyoya: *gropes belly* And I see you've gotten fatter.

Ginga: *pissed* Huh?

Kyoya: It's all squishy now, did you pig out while you were traveling?

Ginga: *pouts* Well **sorry **for being a pig. Then I guess we're not having sex.

Kyoya: Hn?!

Ginga: Surely you don't want to sleep with a **pig** like me.

Kyoya: (He's so pouty, how cute.) I was just joking, relax. Even if you did get fat I'd still love you.

Ginga: *not buying it* Really?

Kyoya: Really-Really.

Ginga: Then stop touching my belly!

Kyoya: *smirks* Then where else do you want me to touch you?

Ginga: *blushes* Lower..

Kyoya: *undoes Ginga's pants* Be a little more specific..

Ginga: *places Kyoya's hand on IT* Please touch me here..

Kyoya: *kisses cheek* There, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Ginga: (Devil..) I see your perverted ways haven't changed.

Kyoya: *strokes dick* Now's not a good time to be calling **me** a pervert.

Ginga: *moans* HAaaaa..aah! Hyaa.. nn!

Kyoya: It's so warm and sticky, you haven't touched yourself have you?

Ginga: *blushes* O-Only..once in a while.

Kyoya: Ah-ha, so I'm not the only pervert here now am I? *strokes faster*

Ginga: Hyaaaahh! Aaah! K-Kyoya, not so fast! Aaah!

Kyoya: *getting hard* (Even after all these years he's still so cute.)

Ginga: AAaahh! Haaa, th-that's enough, stop teasing mmme!

Kyoya: What? This isn't enough for you?

Ginga pulled his pants down and bent over on the counter.

Ginga: *blushes* Haaa..haa.. I don't want to cum by myself, put it in Kyoya.

Kyoya: *unzips pants* ..yeah, I can't wait either. *presses against hole* Still, I'm surprised you'd openly beg for it.

Ginga: We haven't done IT in forever.. *blushes red* and I wanted you so badly.

Kyoya: *love-struck* . . . (This is bad..there's no way I can hold back after hearing that.)

Ginga: Kyoya, what's wrong? D-Did that sound perverted?! I'm sorry!

Kyoya: No, it's not perverted. I.. wanted you too, the moment you came home.

Ginga: *smirk* So you had pervy thoughts the minute I got here?

Kyoya: *blushes* Not like that! I meant I wanted to kiss you and hold you and stuff. I was happy..

Ginga: *blush* Kyoya..

Kyoya: *thrusting in* I'm putting it in now, bear with it, 'cause I won't be gentle.

Ginga: AAAaaahh! I-It's okay, I want you too, please hurry!

Kyoya: Aaahh! *thrust it all in* Haaa..

Ginga: Nnnnaaaaahhh! Haaa, b-big!

Kyoya: *smirks* Heh, you didn't expect me to be the same size as last time did you? I did some growing of my own.

Ginga: *moans* You grew too much!

Kyoya: Relax, you took me in just fine. Haa, besides I can't take much more of this. *thrust* *thrust*

Ginga: *slips some* Hiiaaaahh! AAHH! AAH! NNN!

Kyoya: *thrust* Sorry Ginga, *thrust* I want to fuck you so badly. Forgive me if it hurts!

Ginga: *moans* It doesn't hurt, aaahh! I-It feelsss good! AAAHHAA!

Kyoya: *holds Ginga's hand* I'll do my best.. *thrust thrust thrust* I love you, Ginga!

Ginga: Yeah, me too! I love you too! Aaaahh..hhaaa! haaahh! *drools* Nnnn aaaahh!

Kyoya: *thrusts harder* (It feels so hot inside him, I'm gonna end up cumming soon!)

Ginga: AAAHH! HHHIAA! I-IT FEELS SO GOOD! GOINNNG NUMMB! AAAAHH! KYOYA, MORE!

Kyoya: *smirks and goes faster* You've grown very lewd Ginga..

Ginga: AAAHH! AH! AH! N-NO, I HAVEN'T NNNN!

Kyoya: I don't mind it, it's sexy. *pinches nipple*

Ginga: *moans louder* HYYYAAAH! N-NOT THERE! AAAAH, KYOOOYAAA!

Kyoya: *tugs on nipples* Ssshhh, you'll end up waking Kyoga.

Ginga: *growls* Th-Then stop that!

Kyoya: *taunts* Stop what? This? *squeezes chest*

Ginga: STAAAAHHP! M-MY MIND'S SPINNING! AAAAHH! AAH! Y-YOU'RE RUBBING THEM TOO MUCH!

Kyoya: Do you feel good Ginga? Cumming soon?

Ginga: MMMnnn! NNNNAAAAHH! YES! IT'S CUMMING OUT!

Kyoya: Then let's cum together!

Ginga: *nods* MMM!

Kyoya: *bites ear* NNnnnnngh! -SPLURT-

Ginga: HYAAAAAAHHAAHHNN! -SPLURT-

Kyoya: *exhausted* Haaa..haa.. (Damn, I might've overdid it a little.)

Ginga: Haa..hhaa.. H-Huh?! Kyoya!

Kyoya: *pulls out* What's wrong?

Ginga: *panicking* M-My chest is leaking!

Milk dripped from his pink nipples.

Kyoya: *blushes* (I made him lactate.) It's milk.

Ginga: Milk?! Wait, I'm cumming from my chest now too?! Should we call the hospital?!

Kyoya: No, it's a normal sign of being a mother. I'll explain later.

Ginga: Phew~, so this is normal.

Kyoya: *remembers* Oh, I almost forgot.

Ginga: *looks over shoulder* Hm?

Kyoya: *smiles* Welcome home, Ginga.

Ginga: *smiles* I'm back, Kyoya. *kisses Kyoya*

Kyoya: *kisses back*

To be continued. . .

**I AM SO FREAKIN' SORRY! OOOOH MYYYY GAAAAWWWD! I WAS SUPPOSED TO PUBLISH PART 3 WAY BACK IN JUNE, SORRY I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING! This summer has been really stormy. We ended up losing our power on the last week of June, so I couldn't do NOTHING. But when July came, I got SUPER lazy. OH-MY-GAWD, I'M SOOOO SORRY! I owe you guys a lot of updates.**

**I'm guessing I'll start drawing metal fight beyblade part 3 next year or the year after. I'm not sure because I'm still drawing part 2 right now, so please don't rush me. I'm not a miracle worker. -_-**

**Anyways, what do you think of the new metal fight byeblade part 3? The same? Better? Worse? REVIEW! Won-chan is back and here to stay! YEEEEEAAAAHH!**

**-Won-Chan :3**


	2. Daddy

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 3**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! R-18 70% RyugaxGinga

Chapter 16- Daddy

Ginga: *reading a book* Alright, _How to be a Mommy_, let's see.. _Babies tend to get hungry every 2 hours so always remember to nurse them._ Huh? Nursing? ..*blushes* is that why milk keeps coming out of my chest? (I'd better ask Kyoya, maybe he can help explain it better.)

Ginga got up to go to the kitchen where Kyoya was. But someone had already entered the house.

Ginga: Kyoooyaaaa, I have a question~! *bumps into someone* Oof!

Somone: Hm? You okay?

Ginga: Ow..yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was.. *looks up* ..Ryuga?

Ryuga: *stunned* Ginga? (Wow, he looks so..different.)

Ginga: *smiles* Hi~, are you just now getting here?

Ryuga: Well actually I've-

Ginga: Oh wait, do you know your way around the house?

Ryuga: Ginga I've-

Ginga: Ah! But did you see Kyoga already? He got so big now!

Ryuga: *lost patience* GINGA!

Ginga: Hm?

Ryuga: I've already been in this house multiple times. I visited a few times monthly behind your dad's back.

Ginga: Whaaaat?! Why didn't you tell me?! I would've sneaked too! *pouts* No fair.. *sighs* Oh well, it's good to have you back Ryuga.

Ryuga: Y-Yeah..

Ginga leaned in expecting a kiss on the lips.

Ryuga: *blush* (No, stay calm, it's too early for this. Remain in control.) *kisses Ginga's forehead* 'kay, good to see you too. I gotta go..

Ginga: Huh? Oh, yeah..okay. (That was weird.)

**Later in the Kitchen. . .**

Ryuga and Kyoya were chatting in the kitchen with coffee.

Kyoya: So what brings you here? You staying this time, or is this just another visit.

Ryuga: Well..since Ginga's back, I guess I should stay. But I don't think it's such a good idea.

Kyoya: Huh? Why?

Ryuga: I've been thinking a lot while I was traveling on my own. Remembering all of those horrible things I did to Ginga..

Kyoya: Yeah?

Ryuga: I can't forgive myself for what I did and what I've put him through. *sighs* Was marrying him even the right choice? I'm unworthy of being a husband..

Kyoya: *pissed* You sound like such a pussy right now.

Ryuga: *pissed* Huh?!

Kyoya: It's too late to be regretting all that stuff now! You're married and we have a kid to look after! So quit your moping! And besides, that was ages ago..I'm sure Ginga has already forgiven you.

Ryuga: You think so..

Kyoya: If you don't believe me, go ask him yourself.

Ryuga: Alright.. the next time I see him I'll-

Kyoga: *runs into the kitchen naked* WAAAAH! DAAADDYYY! MOMMY MADE THE WATER TOO COLD AGAIN!

Kyoya: *goes to get a towel* Dammit Ginga!

Ginga ran into the kitchen chasing Kyoga shirtless.

Ginga: I'm sorry, come back! Pleeeaase!

Ryuga: *spits out coffee* WHOA!

Kyoya: *blushes* AAAH! GAH- GINGA COVER YOURSELF!

Ginga: *catches Kyoga* Gotcha! Hm? Did you guys say something?

Kyoya: PUT A SHIRT ON!

Ginga: *leaves* R-Right, sorry! C'mon Kyoga~

Kyoga: But my towel!

Ryuga: *blushes* I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with his chest?

Kyoya: Pregnancy side-effect.. He's still learning how to nurse Kyoga properly.

Ryuga: Oh..

**Later. . .**

Kyoya and Kyoga were by the doors with their coats on.

Kyoya: Alright I'm going downtown with Kyoga to get him a bey to practice with. Keep an eye on Ginga and make sure he doesn't burn the house down.

Ryuga: Uhhh..

Ginga: *pissed* Oh that **one** time!

Kyoga: I still thought it was pretty.

Kyoya: We'll be back late tonight, later. *leaves*

Ryuga: *looks at Ginga* So what's this about you burning the house down?

Ginga: *pouts* I was still new to this kitchen, that's all! I can cook just fine.

Ryuga: Whatever you say. (It's just us in the house today? Is this really such a good idea? Oh that's right, I had something I wanted to ask Ginga!) Ginga!

He wasn't there.

Ryuga: Ginga, where are you?

Ginga: I'm in the living room!

Ryuga: *enters* Ginga I wanted to ask- uhh..

Ginga: *bends over* There we go.

TV: Reach down all the way to touch your toes.

Ryuga: *stares at Ginga's rear* I..uhh..

Ginga: Hm? Oh hey Ryuga, what's up?

Ryuga: *snaps out of it* What are you doing?

Ginga: Exercising. Kyoya said I was fat. *pouts* Jerk. You try having a kid and staying skinny, hmph, it's hard.

Ryuga: O-Oh.. (I better get out of here before I attack him.)

TV: Next it is time for sitting position.

Ginga: Wait Ryuga, can you help me with the stretches. I'm not as flexible as I used to be.

Ryuga: (Dammit!) S-Sure.. *gets behind Ginga* So what do I do?

Ginga: Just press down on my back.

Ryuga: *presses down* Like this?

Ginga: *reaches forward* Yeah, that's it..

Ryuga: (He feels so slender and smooth. I can see through his shirt a little, why isn't he wearing a bra?!)

TV: Time to work on triceps!

Ginga: *stretches arm* A little help?

Ryuga: I got you. *holds arm and side* (He smells really good too. Haaa, I want to lick his neck.)

TV: Now for handstands!

Ginga: Alright, this one's easy. Just hold my legs. *gets into position*

Ryuga: *holds legs* I've got you.

TV: Be sure to tighten those abs while you do it!

Ginga: Okay, I got it. Thanks for your help Ryuga.

Ryuga: (Haa, finally..I almost lost it.) No problem I'll just-

Ginga: *wobbles* Whoa!

Ginga's shirt fell down and exposed his chest.

Ryuga: *turns red* GAH! *runs out of room* (Shit, I got hard! I hope Ginga didn't notice!)

Ginga: *falls over* Oof! Darn, I lost concentration. But other than that..what's going on with Ryuga? He's acting kind of strange.

**Night time, in bed. . .**

Ryuga lied in bed next to Ginga.

Ryuga: *turned on* (I knew I should've slept on the couch! Dammit, he smells so good and he's still so warm.)

Ginga: *fake sleeping* zZZZZzZZZzzzZZZZzzz (Why isn't he doing anything? This isn't like Ryuga at all.. Is he mad at me about something?)

Ryuga: *pant* *pant* (I want to kiss the back of his neck. But that might wake him up.. Rrrr, but his hair smells so nice.) *hard* (..just a little couldn't hurt.) *strokes*

Ginga: Mmm..zzz.. (What's he doing now?)

Ryuga: Ugghh..hhaa.. (Ginga..Ginga..Ginga~) Hhaaahh..

Ginga: *blushing red* (H-He's doing THAT while I'm here?! Why?!)

Ryuga: (His neck is so tempting.. oh well, I don't think he'll wake up.) *kisses Ginga's neck*

Ginga: *moans* Hhhiihh!

Ryuga: *strokes more* (He's so cute, he's even sensitive in his sleep..) *sucks on neck* Mmnn..

Ginga: Hhaa.. (Why's he doing this? I'm getting wet. If he wants to do IT then why doesn't he say anything?) HHaaa..

Ryuga: *stops stroking* (Haa, I'm gonna cum. Better head to the bathroom.) *stops licking neck*

Ryuga sat up in bed and was about to go to the bathroom, but Ginga caught him.

Ginga: *pulls Ryuga's arm* Where are you going?

Ryuga: *blush* G-Ginga, you're awake?

Ginga: Yeah, **and**? *glares* Why were you doing THAT in the bed when I'm RIGHT HERE?!

Ryuga: Well..why were YOU pretending to sleep?

Ginga: *blushes too* I asked you first!

Ryuga: *sighs* Fine, I'll tell you.. Remember when I used to torture you and make you cry.

Ginga: Yeah..

Ryuga: Well, I still can't get over that. I just can't forgive myself for hurting you like that, so I've been holding myself back and controlling my perverted urges for your sake.

Ginga: Ryuga.. *chuckles* That's pretty stupid..

Ryuga: *pissed* Hey! This is hard for me, so quit laughing!

Ginga: I know, I know..but you don't have to hold yourself back for me. I don't want you too.

Ryuga: You don't? But I'll-

Ginga: I'm okay with it. You were a pervert before I even married you, so there's no need to change now. I'll always accept you no matter what.

Ryuga: Why are you so forgiving towards me?

Ginga: *blush* Because I love you of course! *leans in and pouts* Don't you feel the same way about me?

Ryuga: *blushes redder* Of course I do! I love you lots!

Ginga: Hehe.. *seducing* Then what are you waiting for?

Ryuga: (This little tease!) *kisses Ginga* Mmmnn.. *tops him in bed*

Ginga: Mmmnn..hhaa.. mmm nnn

Ryuga: *unbuttoning Ginga's shirt* Haaa.. don't think I'll go easy on you Ginga.

Ginga: *pants* I wouldn't want you to. *teases* Going easy isn't really your style Ryuga.

Ryuga: Hmph! *sucks on nipple* Hmmm..mmm

Ginga: Nnnaaaaahhh! HhAAA!

Ryuga: *sucks more* (Kyoya wasn't kidding, his chest really did get bigger.) *gropes*

Ginga: HHaaa..h-hey, don't just focus on my chest!

Ryuga: *bites nipple* What's wrong? You don't sound like you hate it.

Ginga: *pouts* Fine, I'm only letting you cum two times tonight.

Ryuga: WHAT?!

Ginga: Hmph, it's punishment for doing THAT in bed.

Ryuga: But you were the one who faked sleep!

Ginga: *tops Ryuga* Then I'll spoil you a little.

Ryuga: *blush* (Spoil?)

Ginga: *pulls Ryuga's pants off* This part's been dying for some action I see. *licks tip* Haa..

Ryuga: Mmm!

Ginga: *sucks more* MmMMaa.. haaa mmmnn..nnnmm.. *strokes some*

Ryuga: G-Ginga..feels good! Hhaaahh! (Damn, I'm still sensitive from earlier!)

Ginga: (He really seems to be enjoying this. Time to step it up a notch.) *deep throats* MMMmmnn! Hhhmmmnn, mmmn, nnn! (It keeps getting bigger)

Ryuga: *drooling* Hhaa..hhhaaa..G-Ginga! I'm cumming!

Ginga: Mmn?!

Ryuga: AAaaahh! -SPLURT-

Ginga: *stops sucking* (I can't swallow it all!) *choking* Pwaa..hhaaa! So thick..hhaaa..

Ryuga: *pant* *pant* S-Sorry..I had stored up a lot.

Ginga: *sucks up mess* Yeah, that was pretty quick. Time for the next part. *takes pants off*

Ryuga: *blushes* (He grew up incredibly sexy..)

Ginga: *tops Ryuga and unbuttons his shirt* You undress some too, it's not fair if it's just me.

Ryuga: *gulps* O-Okay.. (I want to put IT in him already!)

Ginga: Hm?

Ryuga's hard-on was poking against him.

Ginga: *smirk* Ryuga got hard again. You want to put it in me that badly?

Ryuga: (His cocky behavior is really starting to piss me off.) It's your fault for being such a damn tease.

Ginga: *lines up to entrance* I'll take responsibility then.

Ryuga: O-Oi, is it really safe for you to ride me?

Ginga: Hhnnnmmm, I-I can handle it. Haaahh! *half-in* AAAAHH, SO BIG!

Ryuga: *blushing redder* (All his damn moaning is really getting to me!) Do you need help?

Ginga: No, I-I'm fine! *all in* AAAAAHHHAA! *shivers* See? Look, I got it all in Ryuga. Haa..

Ryuga: *snaps* (That's it..I can't wait any longer.)

Ginga: Should I start moving? WHOA!

Ryuga: *tops Ginga* There's no way in hell I'm just gonna lay back and let you do all the work! Prepare yourself, Ginga!

Ginga: *smiles* Okay.. You can do whatever you want to me. If it's Ryuga, then it's fine.

Ryuga: *thrusts fast* Tch, even though I was holding back for your sake, you just had to drag me back in again!

Ginga: Hhaahh, Aah! Ah! Ahh! (He's moving too much!) Nnnaaahh!

Ryuga: *thrust* But just why do you have to be so damn cute all the time?! *thrust* Seducing me, turning me on, you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?

Ginga: AAHH! Haahh! Ah! Ahh! What're y-you aah! Talking about?!

Ryuga: And this perverted body of yours! *gropes chest* How'd they get so big?

Ginga: *moans louder* Hhaahh! D-Don't squeeze them so hard! Nnnaaaaahhh! Ah! Ah!

Ryuga: Very erotic, it's like touching a cow. *pinches nipple* I wonder if milk comes out.

Ginga: *sniffle* I'm NOT a cow!

Ryuga: *kisses cheek* And you're not fat either, I was just teasing.

Ginga: Then slow down a bit! Ah! AAHH! YOU'RE TOO ROUGH!

Ryuga: *sucks on nipple* But you like it hard, right? *thrusts harder*

Ginga: *moans louder* AAAH! AH! AH! AAAH! HHAA! AAAAH!

Ryuga: (I'll take that as a yes.)

Ginga: HAAA! AAH! P-PREVERT! AAAH! NNN!

Ryuga: Yeah, I'm a pervert. But I'm still gonna milk ya. *squeezes chest*

Ginga: HYYAAAAHH! R-RYUGA! I'LL CUM! AAHH! HHAA!

Ryuga: *thrusts faster* That's good Ginga, I'll cum with you.

Ginga: HHHHaaaaahhhhh! -SPLURT-

Ryuga: Nnnngh! -SPLURT-

Ginga: Hhhaaa..hhhaaaa..

Ryuga: *kisses Ginga*

Ginga: *kisses back* Mmmmnn..

Ryuga: *breaks kiss* Ginga, I love you.

Ginga: *smiles* I love you too Ryuga.

Ryuga: *looks at Ginga's chest* Hm?

Ginga: *panics* (Oh no, I lactated again!)

Ryuga: So milk really does come out huh.

Ginga: *blush* S-Sorry, I know my body's weird and gross-

Ryuga: *sucks nipple* Mmm..

Ginga: Hnn! R-Ryuga?!

Ryuga: *stops and swallows* See? It stopped.. _That's_ what "nursing" is called.

Ginga: Oooh..

Ryuga: *pulls out* Are you sore anywhere?

Ginga: A little..geez, you really filled me up. *overflowing* I might get pregnant again.

**Later that night. . .**

Ryuga: By the way Ginga.

Ginga: Hm?

Ryuga: Your milk tastes really good and sweet.

Ginga: Really? I've never tried it.

Ryuga: I want two gallons of it.

Ginga: *shocked* I can't do that!

Ryuga: Sure you can, I'll milk you every night and then get to drink it in the morning. It's a win-win, for me. *dirty thought* Hehehehehe~

Ginga: *shudders* Whatever you're thinking, knock it off. Plus my milk is for Kyoga only, not you!

Ryuga: Fine.. *smirks* But if he doesn't want it, you know where to find me.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Gee, thanks.

_Knock, Knock_

Kyoya: *outside door* Oi, you guys finished in there yet?

Ryuga: *blush* How long was he out there?

Ginga: *blush* I don't know. Come in Kyoya.

Kyoya: *Comes in and closes door* You guys were really loud. I had to stall Kyoga so he wouldn't hear the noises.

Ginga: Eehehe, sorry. I didn't think you'd get back so early though.

Kyoya: I thought you guys would've made up by now. *glares at Ryuga* And it seems you did very well.

Ryuga: *taunts* What? Jealous we didn't let you join, lion boy?

Kyoya: *pissed* Hmph, don't need to be. Ginga and I did IT tons while you were gone.

Ginga: *whines* Kyoya!

Ryuga: *pissed* Oh I see how it is. You wanna go lion boy? We can settle the score right here and now.

Kyoya: *cracks knuckles* Fine by me, bring it on dragon breath.

Ginga: *angry* WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!

Kyoya and Ryuga: F-Fine.. (Ow, my ears.)

Ginga: *clears throat* Kyoya, remember the thing?

Kyoya: *remembers* Oh yeah..

Ryuga: Hm?

Ginga and Kyoya: *smiles* Welcome home Ryuga.

Ryuga: Wha.. *blushes and hides smile* You guys are weird.. (It's good to be home.)

**To be Continued. . .**

**Alright. The whole cast is here! Yesh! Next script will be here in..I don't know. The chapters are short because, again, this is going to be drawn out next year. They don't have to be descriptive like the rest of my stories. I'm just typing out the movements and the quotes as I go along. So if you're wondering why these chapters are so short, now you know.**

**So what did you think; better than the old one? Worse? The same? REVIEW!**

**-WonChan :3**


	3. Baby Kyoga (Part 1)

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 3**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! PG-13 10% KyoyaxGinga 30% RyugaxGinga 50% KyogaxGinga

Chapter 17- Baby Kyoga (Part 1)

Ginga was in Kyoga's bedroom nursing him on his lap.

Kyoga: *sucking on nipple* (This is the best milk I've ever tasted. Mommy's amazing, I like doing this.)

Ginga: (He really enjoys this nursing stuff huh.) Done?

Kyoga: *stops sucking* Uh-huh.. *licks lips* (I wanted to do it longer, but I guess mommy's busy.)

Ginga: *pulls shirt down* You're getting bigger Kyoga, the milk is really helping you grow.

Kyoga: *happy* Really?! You think so?! Do I look cool and tall?!

Ginga: (He's so cute~!) Yeah, you're turning into a big kid now. *sighs* You used to be so little, and now you just keep getting older and older. Pretty soon you'll forget all about mommy.

Kyoga: No I won't! I'll love mommy forever and ever!

Ginga: *smiles* Aaw.. *ruffles Kyoga's hair* Thanks Kyoga, mommy loves you too.

Kyoga: *blush* Uh-huh.. (My chest is beating fast again. This always happens when I'm with mommy.)

Ginga: *hears footsteps* Kyoya? You're going to work?

Kyoya: *grabs briefcase* Yeah!

Ginga and Kyoga went to the door to see Kyoya off.

Kyoya: I guess I'll be going then.

Ginga: Have a safe trip *kisses Kyoya*

Kyoya: Mmm

Kyoga: *pouts* (Daddy's hogging mommy again!) *tugs on Ginga*

Ginga: *breaks kiss* Huh?

Kyoya: Oh?

Kyoga: No fair, I want a kiss from mommy too.

Kyoya: *smirks* Looks like I have some competition now, aye Ginga?

Ginga: *giggles* Oh stop. *leans down* Okay Kyoga.. *kisses forehead*

Kyoga: (How come I only get a forehead kiss? I want a lip kiss too!) Grrr..

Kyoya: Bye you two. *leaves*

Just then Ryuga came near the door all dressed up.

Ryuga: I'm heading out to train. Can you look after Kyoga by yourself?

Ginga: Yup, leave it to me.

Ryuga: Now a good-bye kiss from me.. *kisses Ginga*

Ginga: Mmm!

Ryuga: *deepens kiss* Hnnn

Kyoga: *glaring* (Grrrr, it's always daddy, daddy, daddy! Mommy **never** lets me kiss him like that!)

Ginga: *pats Ryuga* Mmmnn Nn! (Ryuga! Break it up already! Kyoga's watching and I can't breathe!)

Ryuga: *breaks kiss* Good, now I'm perfectly re-charged. I'll be back tonight, later.

Ryuga left out the door leaving Kyoga and Ginga alone.

Ginga: *sighs* Geez, that guy.. he always takes things too far. Right Kyoga? ..Kyoga?

Kyoga: *crying* Mommy..

Ginga: Kyoga?! What's wrong?!

Kyoga: NO FAIR! MOMMY YOU JERK! *runs away*

Ginga: Huh?! Wait Kyoga!

Kyoga ran into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Ginga: *confused* What did I do?

Kyoga's Room -Kyoga was on his bed curled up crying.

Kyoga: *remembering* Mommy.. no fair.. I like you way more than daddy does. You're supposed to be by MY side. You promised.. hic.. *imagines* (I bet if I were older mommy would kiss me all the time. That'd be nice..)

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Ginga: Kyoga, I'm coming in, okay?

Kyoga: *sniffles* 'Kay..

Ginga came into Kyoga's room and sat on the bed.

Ginga: Are you okay?

Kyoga: *pouting* Hnnnmm..

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Can you at least tell me what you're mad about?

Kyoga: Because mommy isn't fair.

Ginga: Kyoga, what did I do? What was unfair? *holds Kyoga* Mommy will understand.

Kyoga: *blushes* Y-You always kiss daddy on the lips. They get to hold you.. and touch you..

Ginga: *blushes a smile* Well yeah, but that's because mommy loves them.

Kyoga: But I love mommy too!

Ginga: Kyoga..

Kyoga: *crying* I want to kiss you, I want to hold, and touch you. But you never let me.. It's not fair!

Ginga: (Oh, so that's what this is about. Kyoga's so cute, he just needs a little skin ship.) Alright

Kyoga: Huh?

Ginga: Go ahead Kyoga, you can touch me and do all that stuff as much as you like.

Kyoga: R-Really?! I-Is now okay?

Ginga: Sure, I don't see why not.

Kyoga: *happy* Yaaaay!

Kyoga felt on Ginga's hands.

Kyoga: (They're so much bigger than mine and so soft.)

He felt on Ginga's chest.

Kyoga: *buries face in it* (I love this part of mommy most, I can hear his heart beating lots and lots.) *gropes more*

Ginga: Nnn! (He's really grabby!)

Kyoga: I want to kiss mommy too.

Ginga: Sure..

Kyoga: *feels on Ginga's face* (Mommy's so pretty..) *kisses lips*

Ginga: *blushes* (His lips are so small. So cute~)

Kyoga: *tries to deepen kiss* Haaa..

Ginga: *breaks kiss* Whoa, Kyoga, what're you doing?! You can't do-

Kyoga: *smiles* I love you, Ginga.

Ginga: . . .eh?

To be Continued. . .

**Part 2 to this chapter will be out hopefully this week. **

**EVERYBODY VOTE!**

**Hey you guys, I have a Halloween Fanfic idea. But it's a more gross and WAY different from what I usually write about. So try to keep an open mind. Okay, so here's my fanfic idea: A Futanari-Madoka x Ginga story called "The Trick or Treat Wish." (If you don't know what a futanari is, then google it. But be prepared for the horror you may see.) It's a One-Shot where Madoka has a crush on Ginga and wants to go on a date Trick or Treating together, but Ginga keeps ditching her to be with the guys, like usual. So she makes a wish to a cat (or some strange thing, I haven't decided yet) to become a boy to understand Ginga better. Her wish is granted (turning her into a male) and she goes to hang out with Ginga only to find out he and Kyoya are in a sexual relationship (where Kyoya only likes fucking Ginga and nothing more, while Ginga is in love with Kyoya). She snaps and does something horrible to Ginga and in the end makes Ginga love her by force.**


	4. Baby Kyoga (Part 2)

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 3**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! PG-13 10% KyoyaxGinga 30% RyugaxGinga 50% KyogaxGinga

Chapter 17 - Baby Kyoga (Part 2)

Ginga: *panicking* Eh..errr..Kyoga, I'm not sure I heard you right.

Kyoga: I said I love you! The same way my daddies do!

Ginga: *creeped-out* U-Uhh..I think you're confused about this..

Kyoga: *grabs Ginga* I do love you, and I can prove it too! *kisses Ginga*

Ginga: Mmm!

Just then Kyoya and Ryuga walked into the room.

Kyoya: Ginga, we're back-

Kyoga: *stops kissing Ginga* Hm?

Ginga: *stale* (..they saw, didn't they?)

Ryuga: *majorly pissed* Kyoga, you stay here. We need to have a little chat with mommy.

Kyoga: *nods* Okay.

Ginga: *scared* (THEY TOTALLY SAW IT!)

Ginga, Kyoya, Ryuga's Bedroom - Ginga explained the situation to Kyoya and Ryuga.

Ginga: *finished explaining* And that's what happened.

Kyoya: So he thinks he's in love with you. Ginga, he's our son and he's six, you pedophile!

Ryuga: Ginga, I know he may look like us but I never thought you'd sink so low. Aren't we enough for you?

Ginga: *angry blush* Just what kind of person do you think I am?! He kissed me! I don't love him in **that** way!

Kyoya: Then what do you want us to do about it?

Ginga: Can you two just have a father-son chat with him? Maybe he'll understand this whole love thing better if you two tell him.

Ryuga: Ugh, why can't you just do it?

Ginga: *glares angrily* Well if it weren't for a certain pair doing perverted things to me in front of our child, then maybe he wouldn't be like this!

Kyoya and Ryuga: *sweatdropped* ..we'll try.

Kyoga's bedroom - Kyoya and Ryuga sat on Kyoga's bed and tried talking it out with their son

Kyoya: So..you may think you have a crush on mommy, but you really just appreciate him being around.

Ryuga: It's not that Ginga doesn't like you, it's just mother and child shouldn't do that sort of thing. Understand?

Kyoga: *pouting* No, I'm not wrong! I really do love Ginga!

Kyoya: Look, Ginga is your mom and you're still too young for all this.

Kyoga: *gets off bed* So what?! I may be small but I know more about adult stuff than other kids!

Ryuga: That doesn't mean you can just go and kiss Ginga like that, he's our wife!

Kyoga: *serious* It's not fair! I want to kiss him like you two do! And I want to embrace him and do perverted stuff like sex with him too!

Kyoya: *shocked* (When did he learn about that?!)

Ryuga: *sweatdrops* (Maybe we really shouldn't have done all that stuff in front of him.)

Kyoya: Yeah, well you're still just a kid. You're not ready for that kind of stuff like we are.

Kyoga: Oh yeah? Well, I'm only six and I managed to kiss Ginga on the lips on my first try. *smirks evilly* I'm pretty sure that's a whole lot faster than either of you two.

Ryuga and Kyoya: *pissed* (THIS BRAT!)

Kyoga: *points* From here on out we're rivals! I'm aiming to steal Ginga's heart from both of you!

Ryuga: Pfft, hard to take you seriously, I don't normally get threatened by children.

Kyoya: In case you haven't noticed Kyoga, we're married. And I'm pretty sure we can satisfy Ginga and ways you can't.

Kyoga: *blush* S-So what?! Don't underestimate me, I can still do things with Ginga that you two can't!

Ryuga: Who cares? We've already won.

Kyoya: And if it weren't for us you wouldn't even be born.

Kyoga: I already know what you two do to mommy at night, and I'm pretty sure if it were me in there I would be smart to turn the baby monitor off before starting. *glares* You idiots are disgusting, makes me wanna puke.

Ryuga and Kyoya: *owned* ?! (HE KNOWS!)

Kyoga: Good, now that we're done talking I can go play with mommy! *leaves room happily* Mommy~

Ryuga: *depressed* No matter what. . .we cannot lose to that brat.

Kyoya: *depressed* Agreed. How hard can beating a six-year-old be?

The Next Day. . .

Kyoya walked up the hall wearing a towel, he noticed Ginga leaving the bathroom.

Kyoya: Ah, hey Ginga, want to take a bath together? I finished with work.

Ginga and Kyoga were wrapped in towels and were a little wet.

Ginga: *carrying Kyoga* Sorry, I just took a bath with Kyoga already.

Kyoga: *hugging Ginga tightly* Mommy's so warm and smells nice.

Ginga: (Kyoga's so cute!) Oh you like the new shampoo?

Kyoga: Uh-huh, but I like mommy more!

Ginga: *super happy* (KYAAAAHH!) Then let's take another bath tomorrow, together.

Kyoga: Yay~!

Kyoya: What?!

Ginga: Oh come on Kyoya, there's nothing wrong with giving Kyoga a **little** attention. I used to take baths with you all the time, don't be so greedy. *walks away*

Kyoya: But-!

Kyoga: *smirks* Heh..

Kyoya: *pissed* (THAT LITTLE-!)

Later in the Kitchen. . .

Ginga: *looking at cook book* What should I prepare today?

Ryuga: *grabs Ginga*

Ginga: *startled* WAH!

Ryuga: *cuddles* Forget the food, I'd rather eat you.

Ginga: *blushes* You s-say that now, but you'll just want something else later.

Ryuga: *massages Ginga's body* Then I'll eat as much of you as I can now.

Ginga: W-We can't do this now, Kyoga's still in the house!

Ryuga: *gropes chest* It's fine, he's two rooms away. *kisses shoulder* Mmm..

Ginga: *moans* Ryugaaa..

Kyoga: *calling* Mooommyyy~!

Ginga: *jumps* Y-YES?!

Ryuga: *smacks lips* Tch, so close.

Kyoga: *walks in* I'm hungry~, is dinner ready yet~?

Ginga: Hmm, what would you like to eat for dinner?

Kyoga: *raises hand* Ooo, I want curry with those yummy eggs and carrots!

Ginga: *pokes Kyoga's nose* Then that's what I'll make! Oh, but we're out of carrots, want to go shopping with me?

Ryuga: *wanted to have sex* What?! But I-!

Kyoga: Yaaay!

Ginga: *holds Kyoga's hand* C'mon, let's go get our jackets. Can't catch a cold.

Ryuga: Ginga-!

Kyoga: *sticks tongue out* Bleeeh!

Ryuga: *pissed* (THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!)

That Night in the Bedroom. . .

Ryuga: *stripping Ginga*

Kyoya: *kissing Ginga's neck*

Ginga: *blush* W-Wait, slow down a bit! What's the rush?

Kyoya: *grumpy* No reason..

Ryuga: *grumpy* We're just a little stressed and need some release.

Ginga: *oblivious* Stress from what?

Kyoya and Ryuga refused to say anything.

Ginga: *sighs and smiles* Well, whatever, I'll do my best.

The redhead began stroking and massaging Ryuga and Kyoya's erections.

Kyoya: Haa..haaa.. Nnn, hey don't tease..

Ryuga: If you keep doing that I'll cum right away.. Haaa..nn, put it in your mouth already.

Ginga: Okay, okay.. *opens mouth* aahh..

Kyoga: MOOOOOOOOMMYYYYY!

Ginga: *gets up* Oh no, Kyoga! *leaves bed*

Kyoya: Wait, don't just leave!

Ginga: *already dressed* Can't, my baby needs me! I'm coming Kyoga! *leaves*

Kyoya: (Oh this is bullshit!)

Ryuga: (I can't even get my dick sucked anymore!)

Kyoya and Ryuga: *sighs* This brat's a tougher rival than I thought..

Ginga entered Kyoga's bedroom

Ginga: Kyoga, what's wrong?

Kyoga: *puppy eyes* I had a nightmare.

Ginga: Aaaww.. *cute worried look* Is there anything I can do?

Kyoga: *blushes* C-Can you sleep with me tonight?

Ginga: *nods* Sure. (I'm sure Ryuga and Kyoya won't mind.)

Ginga got in bed with Kyoga and the two cuddled close.

Ginga: There, is this better?

Kyoga: *nuzzles against Ginga* Uh-huh.. Will you always be with me mommy?

Ginga: Always. Mommy will never leave you alone again. *kisses forehead* Love you, goodnight.

Kyoga: *blushes redder*

Later that night

Ginga: *fast asleep* ZZZzzz..Zzzzzz..

Kyoga: *sits up* Mommy..

Kyoga leaned over and kissed Ginga on the lips

Kyoga: (I love you Ginga, I'll win your heart no matter what.)

To be Continued. . .

**Alright, I'm back working on this story again. It should be done by the end of March. It'll be the end of the doujinshi, which I should finish drawing by 2016.**

**Please continue to review, it inspires me when you guys tell me what you think. :)**

**-WonChan :3**


	5. Puberty

**Metal fight beyblade doujinshi part 3**

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like then don't read! PG-17 KyogaxGinga 60%

Chapter 18 - Puberty

Kyoga was on his way to the kitchen

Kyoga: *yawns* Haaa~, mom~ I'm hungry~

Ginga: I'm in the kitchen, come taste what I'm making.

Kyoga: Yay~, what are you mak- *screams* iiiiing?!

Ginga was sitting on the table wearing nothing but an apron and had whip cream on his chest.

Kyoga: *turning red* M-M-MOM, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!

Ginga: *blushes* I thought I'd give myself to you for breakfast, so I tried this. *sad* You don't like it?

Kyoga: *walks up to Ginga* N-No, I l-love it. S-So I can really have you?

Ginga: *embraces Kyoga* Uh-huh.. I love you, Kyoga.

Kyoga: *licks Ginga* Really? You love me-love me?

Ginga: *nods* Of course I'm in love with you silly.

Kyoga: So I can do whatever I want to you now?

Ginga: *lies on the table* Anything your heart desires.

Kyoga topped the redhead.

Kyoga: *gropes Ginga's chest, kisses his lips, strips off apron* (Ginga, I love you.. Ginga. I can finally touch you, embrace you, and kiss you the same way my dads do.) Haa..Ginga.. Can I enter you now?

Ginga: *spreads legs* Haa..aahh.. Kyoga..hurry..

Kyoga: Ginga!

Just then, Kyoga woke up from his wet dream in the middle of the night.

Kyoga: *pant* *pant* Wha..What? *sweaty* Ugh, again.. *looks under covers* ..gross.

Kyoga got out of bed and went to the laundry room to clean his sheets and pajamas.

Morning. . .

Kyoga: *brushing teeth* (My name is Kyoga. I am 12 years old and I am currently going through puberty. I'm getting taller, my voice is changing, but worst of all..I keep having wet dreams about my crush. And that crush just happens to be my own mother, Ginga Hagane. I really love him a lot and I want to have sex with him so badly, but just the thought of that makes me nervous.) *blushes* Haa.. I don't know how long I can keep this up.

Ginga: *walks into bathroom* Oh, morning Kyoga. Ow.. Ow.. Do we have anymore cream for aches and pain?

Kyoga: *hands cream to Ginga* What's it for?

Ginga: *rubbing shoulders* My shoulders and neck are killing me. I haven't been able to sleep very well because of it. I just don't know what's causing it.

Kyoga: *blushes at Ginga's chest* I think I know what's causing it.. (His breasts have been really swelling up. I miss sucking on them.)

Ginga: Really? You do?

Kyoga: *blushes* I-I mean, how should I know? Stupid mom! *leaves and slams door*

Ginga: *teary-eyed* Stupid? *sighs* Why does he keep avoiding me, is it a rebellious phase?

In the Kitchen..

Kyoya: *getting ready for work* Morning Ginga, I made pancakes.

Ryuga: And I made the coffee on the counter.

Ginga: *gloomy* Thanks. *sits at table* I don't get teenagers..

Kyoya: What? *angry* Did something happen with Kyoga again?

Ginga: Lately he's been avoiding me and wants nothing to do with me anymore.

Ryuga: Well, he's probably at that age where he just doesn't need to be babied anymore. If you ask me this is a good thing.

Ginga: *pouts* But he's not the same anymore. He doesn't want to hang out with me anymore, he doesn't want to take baths with me anymore, and he won't let me comfort him when he gets nightmares.

Kyoya and Ryuga: *worried* (This guy is too defenseless. If only he knew Kyoga's true intentions at the time.)

Ginga: Maybe he hates me now and doesn't want a mom anymore.

Ryuga: *sweatdrops* I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate you.

Ginga: How do you know?

Kyoya: *sweatdrops* It's anything but hate. Trust me.

Ginga: So what should I do?

Kyoya: *shrugs* Just do what you normally do. You didn't put much thought into being a mother before and Kyoga still loved you.

Ryuga: *pats Ginga's head* So just be yourself.

Ginga: Really?

Kyoya and Ryuga: *kisses Ginga's cheek* Definitely, good luck.

Kyoya and Ryuga left to go to work and train.

Ginga: *pumped up* Alright, we have the whole day to ourselves, I'm sure I can find something to re-strengthen my bond with Kyoga. *fist pumps* Ow, ow, ow..sh-shoulders again. I better lie down first.

Kyoga: *eavesdropping* He thought I hated him? Silly Ginga. But still, *smirks* this whole thing just gave me a really good idea.

Kyoga's room..

Ginga: *sitting on bed* So why did you call me in here?

Kyoga: I thought that since we're alone today we could try some mother-son bonding.

Ginga: *happy* Really?!

Kyoga: *nods* And since I care about you so much I thought I could help by making you feel good while my dads are gone.

Ginga: *stale* Uhh.. *backs away* (He doesn't think what I think he means, does he?)

Kyoga: Haven't you been saying your shoulders are stiff?

Ginga: Like crazy.

Kyoga: I researched some special massages to help relax your muscles; I thought I could try them on you today and help you get you some sleep.

Ginga: *sweatdrops* Oh, that's what you meant.

Kyoga: *grabby hands* So may I start touching you now?

Ginga: G-Go ahead.

Kyoga sat behind Ginga and began rubbing his shoulders

Ginga: *relaxed* Haa~ I can feel myself healing already.

Kyoga: *aroused* (Ginga smells so nice, his skin is so smooth..) So how is it? Does it hurt anywhere else?

Ginga: Hmm? My neck is a little-

Kyoga: Got it *rubs neck and shoulders* (Wow, he's really thin compared to my dads'.)

Ginga: (Amazing, this feels really good.) Haa..hhaaa..hhaaa..

Kyoga: *gulps* (I can kinda see his breasts a little bit.) Ginga, does your chest hurt.

Ginga: *half-sleep* Hmmm..mmm yeah?

Kyoga: I'll touch there too then. *grabs Ginga's chest*

Ginga: Mmmm?!

Kyoga: *aroused* (He feels so warm and soft. I missed being able to touch him like this.) Ginga, I can't really massage properly with your shirt on. *pulls shirt up* I'll try touching directly.

Ginga: *shocked* W-Wait Kyoga! Let go-!

Kyoga: *really aroused* But it feels so soft and warm.

Ginga: Stop it- or I'll- I'll-!

Ginga's breasts started leaking milk

Kyoga: H-Huh?

Ginga: *sighs* Darn, it happened again. See this is why I wanted you to stop, now your hands will get sticky.

Kyoga: *aroused* (Ginga's milk..) Hey..

Ginga: Hm?

Kyoga: *blushes* Can I suck on them?

. . .

Kyoga was lying on Ginga's lap sucking on his chest.

Ginga: So this was why you were avoiding me? You were trying your best not to be spoiled by me?

Kyoga: *still sucking* (That really has nothing to do with this.)

Ginga: Well it's okay, I know you're growing up, but if you ever feel like nursing off me again you can just ask. You're my son Kyoga, so I'll accept you no matter what.

Kyoga: *blushing* It's not like that at all! I just..mmmm *turns redder* (There's no way I can tell him about those wet dreams*

Ginga: Well, whatever the reason at least the milk won't go to waste. I'm glad you can still rely on me for something.

Kyoga: *still sucking* (It tastes so sweet. I want more..more of Ginga.) *sucks harder*

Ginga: Nngh! Mmm! (D-Did he just use his teeth?!)

Kyoga: *gropes Ginga as he sucks* Mmmnn..Mmmm.. Nnnnmm..

Ginga: W-Wait, not so hard!

Kyoga: *pinches nipple* Hhmmm..

Ginga: *pushes Kyoga* Time-out! Time-out! I need a break, this is starting to hurt!

Kyoga: Ow!

Ginga: *gasp* K-Kyoga..

Kyoga had an erection in his pants

Kyoga: *blushes* ..I'm not as childish as you think I am. Whenever I think of you I get like this. *teary-eyed* I love you so much Ginga. Please let me enter you.

Ginga: *creeped out* Uhh..no. Kyoga, I appreciate your uhh..feelings, but I'm married.

Kyoga: Please?

Ginga: (What should I do? I don't want to cheat on Ryuga and Kyoya, but I don't want Kyoga to feel abandoned.) Hmm..

Kyoga: *about to kiss Ginga* Mmm..

Ginga: *idea* I got it!

Kyoga: *sweatdropped* Got what?

Ginga: I won't have sex with you.

Kyoga: *heartbroken* ! (Well I guess it's back to wet dreams.)

Ginga: But I'll let you use my chest. *tops Kyoga* You like my breasts, right?

Kyoga: O-Of course I do but I'd rather-

Ginga: Then I'll use my chest instead. *undoes Kyoga's pants*

Kyoga: *turning red* (Waah?! This is actually happening?! G-Ginga is..?! We're finally going to-!)

Ginga massaged his breasts against Kyoga's erection

Ginga: (I think I'm doing this right. Still feels awkward. Oh well, boys Kyoga's age become obsessed with girl parts all the time.)

Kyoga: Aaahh..aaahh..hhaa.. i-it feels like a marshmallow.

Ginga: Glad it feels good, mmm, *massages harder* how about I do it like this?

Kyoga: *moans louder* Aaahh..th-they wrapped around harder! Aaaaahhh!

Ginga: (This is starting to get sticky. He should be cumming soon.)

Kyoga: *moans* AAaahh! HHaaahh! G-Ginga, I'm cumming! Nnng! -SPLURT-

Ginga: Mmmn! *sticky* I'm glad it felt good, but did you have so release so much?

Kyoga: *dead tired* N-No more.. aaahh.. ZzzzZzzzzzzz..

Ginga: *giggles* He's still so young. *kisses Kyoga cheek* Good job today, you can use my chest whenever you like.

Kyoga: Mmm.. ZzzzZZZzzzzz..

Weeks Later..

Ginga: Haa~, I feel so relaxed.

Ryuga: Ginga, your chest has really gotten smaller.

Kyoya: I mean I'm happy for you, but what have you been doing?

Ginga: *smiles* It's a secret.

Kyoga: *tackles Ginga in a hug* GIIINGAAA~!

Kyoga and Ginga had a lovey-dovey atmosphere

Ginga: Hey Kyoga, lively again I see.

Kyoga: *whispers* That's because of all the yummy milk you give me every day.

Ginga: *blushes* Ehehehe..

Kyoya and Ryuga: *worried* (Why do we feel like we made things worse?) Uhh..you two sure are close now..

Ginga: Oh it's just skin ship you guys. It was all because of your advice that Kyoga and I are bonding again.

Kyoga: Uh-huh, now I'm **never** letting Ginga go again. *smirks* Thanks dads~

Ryuga: *about to throw a table* (Mouthy little brat!)

Kyoya: *cracks knuckles* Ginga, can we have some time alone with our son?

Ginga: ?

To be continued. . .

**And that's another chapter done. Kyoga is still one-upping his dads and Ginga still doesn't notice. But how long can they keep this up? Guess you'll have to keep reading and waiting to find out.**

**-WonChan :3**


End file.
